Speak Now
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace", There's the silence, there's my last chance ,I stand up with shaking hands, All eyes on me NaLi/NaLu based of Taylor Swift - Speak Now


**Lucy's POV**

I slowly sneak into the grandeur building. It was one of the oldest buildings in the whole of magnolia. The vintage markings around the top of the building was beautifully engraved into the brick. Inside was much more beautiful. The walls were a white colour with a light gray flower that subtly danced along the walls. There was cream curtains that flowed from the high windows. The windows allowed so much light in to shine on to the main section. It illumined the cream chairs that were all neatly lined up beside and behind each other.

I know I wasn't supposed to be here but I couldn't help it. I need to go. I need to stop it. I need him to be mine not hers. I made one simple mistake and I fully regret it. I didn't hear him all that well. It was not something that he could just leave me for. She is not the right girl, I am! I see the way he looks at her. There's is no love, lust or desire in those onyx eyes. He looks at her like he sees a sister not a lover. That's why, I Lucy Heartfilaia have sneaked into the wedding of Natsu and Lissana. I know that it's not right but I couldn't help myself. I was curious and I wasn't bothered if the curiosity killed me.

I went past the toilets when I hear chatter coming closer to me. I quickly hide in the possible door that I could find. It turns out it was the bathroom. There was huge mirrors designed for the brides and all the female guests to fawn over themselves. Luckily for me it was empty. I see my sea blue dress that hugged my body than fanned out nearer my hips. There was a slit to my lower thigh. The neckline of the dress had a darker blue on it. It was a one shouldered dress.

I heard some of the girls head into the bathroom so I ran into one of the clean stalls and jumped on the the toilet lid so they couldn't she my blue stilettos. I see through the small gap, Mira, Laki and Levy placing more makeup on. I would greet them as they are my friends but I couldn't, I had a mental breakdown in the guild and accidentally slapped Lissana.

"Girls! Hurry up out the bathroom, it's about to start!" I hear Lissana yell at my friends. The only person who has been supportive of me is Happy and Juvia. He still comes to my house and eats all my food, sleep in my bed and make himself at home. I usually snuggle up to him as he is the thing that connects me and Natsu.

When I hear the door shut quietly, I lean against the stall door with a mighty sigh. I clutch my heart as I think about what would be happening about an hour. I would do something completely reckless and stop the wedding.

Before Lissana came out of her room I sneak back into the grand hall and hide in one of the curtains that covers my feet at the back of the room, nearest the door. Natsu is pacing up and down in a white tail coat with patching trousers and a grey waist coat. His white muffler was still around his neck. It seemed to through to whole attire together. He would look strange if he didn't have it on. He looks so handsome, I can't believe I was an idiot to say no.

He asked me a few years back to go on a mission with him but I declined him as my monthly sickness was coming. I didn't want Natsu to smell me so I simply declined. I didn't realised then that his replacement of me would turn into something more than friends.

I hear the organ play the death march so I peek my head from behind the curtain. I gaze upon Lissana who looked so beautiful in her dress. It was strapless and had a heart shaped neck line. The dress hugged her body but it flared out nearer her hips. The dress was a lovely ivory colour with white lace all around the body. She wore the biggest smile that ever showed. Lissana looks down the isle to Natsu who was using his muffler to hide his blush. She slowly walks down the isle with Elfman beside her. I guess he is going to give her away. Gray is standing beside Natsu as his best man and Mira is standing at the alter waiting for her sister to join her. Mira is Lissana's maid of honour. Juvia was asked but she turned it down for me. Juvia knew what it was like to love somebody but they didn't love them back.

Natsu never hid his blush when he was around me. He made sure just to ignore it so I wouldn't notice but I always did. I know he doesn't want her, she was a replacement. If he had to choose who he would want, I know he would choose me. He wants me to walk down the isle instead of her. I just know it.

Lissana is now standing beside Natsu. They are facing towards each other holding hands. The preacher is speaking but I was only stating

at you. I am nervous about what I was about to do. I like Lissana but for once I needed to be selfish and do what I wanted.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher says as an obligation. This was my last chance to tell Natsu on how I feel. I see everyone looking around the room. I take a deep breath and step out from the curtain with my hand up in the air.

"I object," I could hear my own voice quivering as I speak. I am so nervous. I feel all the stares at me but I only looked to yours. He didn't look annoyed to upset, I want to say he looked relieved. Lissana on the other hand looked upset but I didn't look at her at all. The guilt was too much for me. Happy must of noticed my nerves and perched on my shoulder in his little black suit. "Lissana, I apologise but I'm in love with Natsu," I turned my attention to him as I spoke. "When you asked me to go on the mission, I only turned it down as my monthly sickness was coming, it wasn't because I hated you. I love you and I know how strong your nose was. It would of been too awkward if you could smell it." I felt the tears in my eyes. "Please don't marry Lissana, she is not the girl for you. I am."

"I'm sorry but objection is nullified," I could feel my eyes widen and become cloudy. I quickly run out of the building in tears. Happy had jumped of my shoulder and perched on Levy's shoulder. It was the last thing I saw as I ran. I run down the street in my heels, bumping into everyone as I rushed past them. I was wanting to hide in my home and never come out. I embarrassed myself so much.

**Natsu's POV.**

I was shocked that Lucy was here but also that she had loved me. I feel sorry for her as the guild will now turn there back on her. I know Lissana will never allow me to talk to her after the confession. I must admit that she was very brave in doing so. I stared at where Lucy once was, not realising that I was doing so. Only until Lissana gave a gentle tug on my arms that snapped me out of the daydream. I smile to Lissana to say that I was ready. She smiled back at me. I couldn't help but see Lucy as she smiled. It was like she had morphed into her. It was Lucy standing in front of me. Holding back her tears from happiness. I scrunch my eyes so the image would disappear. When I reopened them, I was facing Lissana.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you take Lissana Strauss, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you apart?" I freeze when he said those words. Since I saw Lucy standing, there I knew that I was in love with her and I now I knew that she loved me back. I knew Lucy wanted me to say no and join up with her. If I said no, the whole guild would hate me and especially Lucy since she would have influence my thoughts and she did to. If I was to say yes, I would break Lucy's heart as I would of married Lissana. I have no doubt in my mind that she would say I do. I have always loved Lucy and somewhere I would always love Lucy. She was right, Lissana was my replacement when Lucy declined me. I didn't even ask Lissana to marry me, she was the one. The situation inclined me into say yes now I'm not sure if I love Lissana. I have had thoughts of proposing to Lucy in the most romantic way then I would take her to a lovely destination for our honeymoon and where we would conceive our first child. I haven't had any of those thoughts with Lissana.

"Natsu, say I do," Lissana whispers to me. I look at her then to Happy who looked upset. Gray just shrugged his shoulders. I looked to the floor as I give a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Lissana. I can't marry you. I love Lucy and I always will," I run out of the hall with Lissana being consoled my Mira. I hear Elfman talking about 'running away was not being a man' and then both him and Mira brought out their beast positions but luckily I felt cold as Gray had his shield up and Erza was yelling at Mira. I rushed straight to where Lucy was hiding which was in her house.

**Erza 's POV**

At first I was shocked at Lucy but I was slightly expecting it. I noticed how she looked at Natsu. It was different compared to Gray or even Loke. What shocked me most was that Natsu was running away from Lissana to be with Lucy. It was quite shocking but I would protect Lucy as I believe she is my little sister and Natsu is my younger brother. Ever since Natsu was little, I couldn't imagine him with a girl. He was far to dense to realise that they had feelings for him. Lucy was very subtle when it came to love but Lissana was quite bold.

Mira entered her satan form so I turn into my black purgatory outfit to protect them.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Natsu or Lucy," I snarled at her. She clenched her fists and in a deep voice she says,

"He broke my sisters heart. He will pay for it," Luckily Freed managed to calm her down.

"You touch my brother or my sister and I swear, your demon will look like an angel next to me," I threaten her. "I'm glad Natsu declined now before he regretted it. You wouldn't want him to have half hearted feelings towards her. Him sneaking out every night sleeping with another female all because he wasn't truly in love," I reverted back into my dress. It was light blue with a frill down the front of it. I walked up to Lissana and hugged her. "I'm sorry that he decided it this late on but it it's better as you will be able to recover. I know you loved him but I guess he had always loved Lucy," she cried straight in my arms. I did my best to calm her down.

**Lucy's POV**

I was hiding under the covers. My shoes were off but I still had the dress on. I was only going to come out if by some chance they all had amnesia. That would solve my problems. I didn't know what I was thinking, I just interrupted Lissana's and Natsu's wedding to confess to the groom. I was probably public enemy #1. I betrayed Lissana but I needed to tell him that she is not the right woman for him.

I heard a banging on my door but I didn't dare look who it was. I want to be in a different world, the one where I didn't make the worst choice of my life.

"Lucy, I know you are in there! I can smell you!" Natsu calls out to me. I didn't bother leaving the covers. I only gripped them tighter, trying to block out the noise he was making. "Come on Luce, open the door. I just want to talk to you. I ain't angry at you," I grab the covers and pulled them around my shoulders as I head to the door. The door was on the chain so when it opened I only saw a small portion of Natsu.

"What do you want?" I asked as he shifted in his spot so I could see more of him. He looked quite upset so I shut the door, took the chain off and allowed him to enter.

"I couldn't marry her...because of you. Thanks to you, you kept popping in my mind," I trudge to the kitchen to get a glass of water as Natsu plops himself on my couch getting himself comfy. I came back through to see that he had took of his tail coat and was in the process of loosening his tie. He ran his fingers through his pink locks afterwards. I hand him the water then sat down beside him. We sit their awkwardly within the heavy air. He was leaning forward clutching the glass while I leaned back and got comfy.

"I fell bad for interrupting the wedding but I'm not sorry," Natsu glared at me from the side of his eye. I had no idea on what he was thinking at all. He looked away and placed a warm hand on my knee.

"It's alright, it was awake up call. I thought I loved Lissana but comparing her to you, I never did," my heart uncontrollably skipped a beat at his words. I didn't want to get a head of myself in case, I was wrong. "I realised that I didn't want marry her but I wanted to marry you."

"Are you saying that you love me?" He slowly nodded and leaned forward and softly press his lips against mine. His lips are so warm against mine. They are so soft and gentle as he kissed me. I only smiled and kissed him back with some hunger. Though I may be enemy #1 at the guild at this precise moment, I do not care.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this Drabble. It was taken from Taylor Swift - Speak Now. Please tell me what you think. I don't write in first person, so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
